Humanity
by EarthBound Cat
Summary: "When I said "Board our mothership", it wasn't optional, Ninten." A what-if fanfiction. AU. Rated T because the author is paranoid.


There were few things _that_ could truly terrify Ninten, and saving the world from a murderous alien was definitely one of them. Especially considering his family's _history_ with said alien.

Ninten had to wonder exactly when his life went from average to over-the-top strange. Probably around the time his lamp tried to kill him.

As it was, Ninten found his courage had completely abandoned him when he needed it most. Ana, his dear friend (or was she more? Ninten's head was _still_ reeling from that dance) gently squeezed his hand. "We're going to be fine, Ninty. Just fine." She whispered. Ninten sighed in response, realizing he was shaking a bit.

"I...I don't know about that, Ana." He murmured, kicking at a rock as they walked. "I'm...I'm worried." There. The closest he'd ever come to admitting he was afraid, because there was no way he was admitting that.

"Whatever happens, at least we'll be together, right?" Loid chimed in, nervously looking at them from behind his specs. He managed a weak smile at the two of them, shuffling along beside Ninten.

 _"Together in death, perhaps..."_ Ninten thought dryly. He still took a deep breath and straightened up. He had to pull it together for his friends. They needed him to be strong. He nodded at Loid's response. "Right. We'll be together, and that's what matters. I'm so glad I've met you both, and no matter what, you're my best friends."

He gripped both his friends' hands and they continued onward towards whatever awaited them.

* * *

The pain was the worst thing he'd ever felt. Ninten could barely stand, much less sing the bittersweet melody he and his friends traveled to learn. Through all the attacks Ninten had been forced to bear, _nothing_ had prepared him for this incomprehensible agony of Giegue's attack.

The catlike alien watched him stagger in pain with no emotion in its (His? Her?) eyes. Ninten could hardly believe it when that _thing_ had tried to get him to board its mothership with it. Like Ninten would just abandon his friends, family, and the entire world. And yet Ninten had to wonder if this agony was worth it all. He raised his head and attempted to croak out the next part of the song.

"G-give it s-some w-words and..." Ninten feebly continued from Ana's weak response moments earlier. Sweat poured off of his head as he held his friends' hands in a deathgrip.

"Sw...S-sweet...har...ugh..." Loid weakly staggered, lips still mouthing the words. The albino suddenly released Ninten's hands and fell to the ground. Ninten knelt, ignoring the absolute pain it caused.

"Loid?...L-Loid?!" The young boy's eyes were rolled back in his head. Ninten frantically felt his chest.

There was no heartbeat.

Ninten gave a scream of pure sorrow and rage. This monster had just murdered his best friend. Ninten had _watched him die._ Tears poured from his eyes. "How dare you? _How dare you?!"_ Ninten screeched. In that moment, Ninten forgot the agony. Ninten forgot about saving the world and all that had fallen on him. All he knew was that he wanted to make the alien hurt and die. He wanted Giegue to be in as much pain as he was right now.

With a guttural yell, Ninten through himself forward with his bat. Forget the song! Forget it all! Giegue blasted him back almost effortlessly. Ninten, ragged and bleeding, simply threw himself again, ignoring Ana's pleas. "S-stop, Ninten, please! S-stop! You'll k-kill yourself trying!"

Ninten was violently thrown back, striking his head on a rock. He could feel blood seeping from his head as he stood, mingling with his tears as everything looked to be a blur. He dropped his bat, unable to keep his grip. He was vaguely aware of Ana gripping his shoulder, her own face streaked with tears.

"He wouldn't have wanted us to give up, Ninten." She whispered, shaking from the effort of speaking clearly. Ninten, after a moment, nodded mutely and they began to sing together.

"R-raise y-your voices..." They sang together. "A-all day l-long now, l-love grows s-strong now..." They were interrupted by Giegue's strange, panicked voice.

 _"Stop SINGING!"_

A crashing wave of psychic energy blasted the pair off their feet, and another struck them as hard and cold as a steel knife through their chests. Ninten let out a groan of pain, coughing up blood. Ana managed to stand before he did, and looked Giegue dead on, resolve intermingling with fear and pain in her icy blue stare.

"S-sing a melody of l-love, oh love..."

The catlike being screeched, flinging its clawed hand wildly as it lashed its long tail. An intense power surged through the air, and Ninten could feel it all around, targeting his injuries. But Ana got the full blast of it. The pigtailed girl's eyes dimmed as she struck the ground, limp.

This time, Ninten could only whimper and sob for his lost friend.

"No...Ana...No..."

The pain was too much to bear, and Ninten's sight faded to black.

* * *

Giegue's eyes held no remorse as she viewed the battlefield. It was simply not her way.

She viewed the bodies on the ground - two corpses and one living, though just barely. Giegue raised her hand, and Ninten's body was lifted up, glowing with the faint tinge of PSI.

 _"When I said "Board our mothership", it wasn't optional, Ninten."_

The alien carried her captive silently away.

* * *

 **Oh hey look, it's another thing...Argh, I'm kind of scared to publish this...**

 **So, yeah, I wrote this based on an Rp I was once in on "What if Ninten did go with Giegue?" This will be updated sporadically, as always.**

 **Also, I swear I'll write those Smash fics soon. I promise. Please believe me. Trial By Fire people, I swear it'll be out soon.**

 **Random thoughts:**

 **Why is Giegue not a character option even though Fassad and Locria are separate on here?**

 **Yes, Giegue is a girl here. And I don't know about shipping yet. I guess this will be a random little fic thing. OCs will likely pop up in this.**

 **I like to think of Loid as albino.**

 **The chapters will get better. I promise.**

 **This will get longer. Hopefully.**

 **Thoughts? Please review!**

 **-EBC**


End file.
